The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Buttered Rum’. Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. ×Heucherella ‘Buttered Rum’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera K270-4 (a proprietary unreleased Heuchera hybrid), as the seed parent, and Tiarella 58-9 (a proprietary unreleased Tiarella hybrid), as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K270-4 (unpatented), the new cultivar has leaves that are deeply lobed and caramel to red brown colored with a red to dark blotch along the main veins compared to leaves that are shallowly lobed and tan with no blotch.
Compared to the pollen parent, Tiarella 58-9 (unpatented), the new cultivar has amber to red brown foliage rather than green.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Brass Lantern’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,396) and ×Heucherella ‘Sweet Tea’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,296), this new cultivar has a lower more compact habit, shorter flower spikes, and keeps the red tones in the foliage color all the time rather than only in the spring and fall.
This new ×Heucherella is distinguished by:                1. spring leaves of orange amber with a strong red pattern along veins,        2. summer leaves amber with red brown leaf centers,        3. fall leaves red with darker leaf centers.        4. distinctively lobed, palmately divided leaves,        5. small white flowers on short maroon flower stalks        6. medium plant size with multiple crowns, and        7. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.